Tron Wiki:Manual of Style
For more general information, see the Wikipedia Manual of Style. We here at Tron Wiki like things to be uniform, so this Manual of Style is here to set things straight. For information on the most basic writing techniques and styles, which are used here, see Wikipedia's Manual of Style. Below are some basic Tron Wiki formatting do's and don't's. Naming Articles There are several rules to article names on . * Article names should have the first letter of every word capitalized, except for prepositions e.g. "of", "in". * Naming for objects with multiple generations (A 2nd generation light cycle for example) must state which generation the object is in the article name, e.g. "Light Cycle (5th generation)" and "Recognizer (2nd generation)". * Article names should be singular i.e. "Recognizer", not "Recognizers". * The name of the article should be bolded in its first usage in an intro, as should any alternate names mentioned in the intro. These bolded titles should not have links within them. * Do not use #''' in the names of articles, as this will mess up the article from being displayed properly. Perspective Articles on are one of two types: * '''In-universe: Article should be written as if the events in the TRON universe were real. For example, episodes should not be referred to in a sentence. These articles include all character, location, vehicle, weapon, event etc. articles. Basically, any article without a real world article is an in-universe article. The only section where real world information is appropriate is the "Behind the scenes" section and the "Appearances" section of an in-universe article. * Real world: Article should be written from "our" perspective. This includes all actor, staff, episode and film articles. Usage and Spelling Style and Language Formal use of language is mandatory on all articles. Articles on aim to be as encyclopedic and authoritative as possible, and this is not possible without formal English. For example, "Tron's awesome disc skills" is not appropriate. "Tron's disc skills are the greatest of any program in cyberspace" is appropriate. Spelling American spelling is mandated on all canon articles on , on any template transcribed on articles, and on all official announcements. This is because TRON takes place entirely within an American setting, and changes in spelling standards can be jarring to a reader. Users' local spellings may however be used on any talk page or user page. Tense For real world articles, whatever tense guidelines apply on Wikipedia will apply here. However, there are some policies that must be noted for in-universe articles * Past tense must be used on any article subsections devoted to story plot. This also includes character histories and biographies. In the context of a plot synopsis, "Tron defeated the MCP" is correct, whereas "Tron defeats the MCP" is incorrect. * Present tense must be used on any location, creature and character page, except if that character is confirmed dead or the location is lost. Italics and miscellaneous grammar When the movie TRON is being referred to, always use italics for the title. When Tron, the program, is mentioned in an article, no italics are used. Similarly, when the movie TRON is being referred to, always present the word "TRON" in a fully upper case format. When Tron, the program is mentioned in an article, his name is merely capitalized per standard naming convention. Other Notes Only use information that is canon. Do not type in anything that has to do with original research, assumptions or trivial. For example, "Sark's red circuitry colors represent communism" is not canon and based on an opinion rather than fact, therefore it has no place in the wiki. Where canon designations appear to contravene conventional rules of written English, the designations presented in the canon source is deemed to be the definitive version. Layout guide In-universe All in-universe articles should be structured as follows: #Title # or templates, if applicable. # , if available. #Eras #Infobox #Main article #Behind the scenes (notice the capitalization) #Appearances #Notes #Trivia #See also #External links #References #Interwiki links #Category For more details as to what each section of an article should contain, see the Layout Guide. Please note that not all articles use every section. In the event that a subheading not listed above is needed, the general rule of thumb is to insert the subheading in order of priority, with the most pertinent sections remaining higher on the page, and more trivial subsections relegated to a lower position below. Chronological subheadings should be presented in chronological order, with the earliest dates above and later dates below. Out-of-universe articles on reference works All out-of-universe articles on films, comics, games, etc. should generally be structured as follows. This list is typically more flexible than main articles. #Title # or templates, if applicable. # template. #Infobox #Introduction #Editions #Publisher's summary #Plot summary #Excerpts #Appearances #Behind the scenes #Notes #Trivia #See also #External links #Gallery #References #Interwiki links #Category Information boxes Information boxes (infoboxes) are provided on pages as a quick summary of information about the article subject. The Tron Wiki maintains a selection of infoboxes, and these are linked below. Please take care when using these templates as casual mistakes can disrupt significant portions of an article. The entire template should be copied, as prescribed in the template page, and left fully intact on article pages. The infoboxes are designed to collapse any unused data fields, so if any information is not known, simply leave the field blank. Please do not enter "Unknown" in any data fields as an alternative. *Character infoboxes *General infoboxes Quotations Quotations should follow this general format: *If the quote is less than a paragraph long, simply including it in the article's body with "quotation marks" will suffice. *If the quote is at least a paragraph in length, or a dialogue, insert as a block quote: ::"Block quotes are indented with a colon at the beginning of each new paragraph. Each paragraph needs only one colon, not a new colon for each line (word wrap will accomplish this automatically). ::New paragraphs, however, do require their own colon." Please be sure to provide as much information as possible (for instance: source, page if applicable, and characters speaking if applicable). *Users should not correct the capitalization, spelling, grammar, or word usage within direct quotes taken from copyrighted sources as such modifications jeopardize our Fair use claim on that material. Article quotes ought to be verbatim and any changes, edits, or exclusions should be explicitly noted by using square brackets ("[ ]"). Any errors made by the author may be noted by using "sic." *Redundant internal links should not be added to quotes because they serve little purpose beyond making the quotes appear cluttered and messy. Links should only be added to quotes if they contain a specific article's ONLY mention of a particular concept, but even then, it is better to integrate the internal link into the body of the article's text. *Piped links should be avoided as much as possible because they appear unprofessional and are generally distracting. If the context of the quote is not readily apparent, it is best to add appropriate information to the quote attribution field of the quote template rather than adding piped links to ambiguous pronouns such as "you," "he," or "they." Per standards of American English, double quotation marks (" ") should be used and the period (full stop), comma, question and exclamation marks should be within the quotation. Single quotation marks (' ') should only be used when there is a quotation inside a quotation: "I never liked 'Greetings, program.'" A quote used in a Tron Wiki article should only include: #Text that is presented within actual quotation marks, or otherwise clearly marked as spoken dialogue. #Text that is clearly presented within the confines of someone's memoirs, journal, or diary. This includes in-universe written works, such as Flynn's File. :A quote is NOT: #Narrative prose that is not actual spoken dialogue or a character's personal memoirs, journal, or diary. This means that thoughts are not considered quotable material. Examples *Single speaker *Two speakers *For more than two speakers, dialogue templates can be used. Manual of Style General #Please categorize articles and insert navigational templates appropriately to ensure that Tron Wiki is a more orderly compendium of TRON knowledge. #Please do not insert a heading, such as Summary , if there is only a single heading within the article. Just don't put a heading until you feel the need to insert two, and then you may create two. #Whenever inserting pictures in "thumb" format, such as , be sure to add a caption like . #Refer to the TRON universe from a third-person perspective. #List all references at the end articles. Editing Standards Use the Minor Edit button As a corollary to the above, if you're making a minor edit (e.g. fixing a spelling error or tweaking formatting), check the "This is a minor edit" button below the Summary box before saving the page. Again, this will make things easier for the rest of us. Use the Preview Button The preview button is right next to the save edit button, and is there for a reason. It's your own personal spell checker, link checker, whatever-else checker. Use it. Users that purposefully do not preview edits as to inflate their edit count are not well regarded amongst the Tron Wiki community, and you may find yourself in trouble with an administrator. Don't link to the current page In other words, a page should not link to itself. If it is attempted, the link will simply turn into bold text. Link once A given page should only contain one link to any other page. If a page links to Kevin Flynn in one place, then that should be the only link to Kevin Flynn on that page. Typically this link should be the first instance of the term in the article. Don't use conversational style This is an information site. It should read like Wikipedia, not like your diary. *Check your spelling and grammar. Don't use internet slang (ex. "How r u?" or "c u 2nite"). If you're not 100% sure about the way a word is spelled, type it into Google or Dictionary.com. If you know that you're not the strongest speller, compose your edits in a word processor like Microsoft Word or use an Internet browser like Mozilla Firefox or Google Chrome, which has spell-checking built in. *Don't use "smileys" or "emoticons." *Don't "reply" to content others have posted. If you think a particular point warrants discussion, post on the article's Discussion page. If you are 100% sure that something should be changed and don't think a discussion is necessary, just change it. Dialogue goes only on articles' Discussion pages or the forum. *Never abbreviate the names of characters, places, or anything. Wherever possible, use the full name of a character the first time they are mentioned. After the first mention, you may refer to "Kevin Flynn" as "Flynn" or "Alan Bradley" as "Alan" and so forth. Stubs If you don't know enough information on a topic, or you know there's more, add a stub to it. To do so, try this: * And people will know that it's a stub by looking at the stub category. Don't sign your edits All contributions are appreciated, but if every user left their mark on every contribution they made, the Wiki would be nothing but signatures. If you've made an edit that you're particularly proud of (such as a transcript or screenshot), the correct place to take credit is on your own user page. If you do not have a user account, we respect your anonymity, but your edits will remain anonymous, too. Do sign your talk posts If you make a post on a discussion page, please sign it. If you have a user account, this is as easy as typing ~~~~ at the end of your post. If you don't have a user account, just sign it with your name or nickname so everybody can tell who's who when reading long conversations. Even better, create an account anyway and use the signature method described. There really is no reason not to if you're going to stick around. External links External links are links that point to sites other than the Wiki. The links should be in the form of a bullet list. External links typically look like this: *[http://www.tron-sector.com The Website: Title of the article] Headers/Headings as links Never make a header title as links. Instead, use the Main Redirect Template and add it under the header. Additionally, avoid adding the the Ref Tag to the header. Category:Help Category:Project Pages Category:Tron Wiki